


would you be my love?

by despereaux



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Additional character/ship tags may be added, Birthday Presents, Flowers, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 22:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20015953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/despereaux/pseuds/despereaux
Summary: It starts with a bouquet on his birthday.(Prompt #92 for the Enstars Shipping Olympics Round 2 - "Everyone wants to date Keito".)





	would you be my love?

It starts with a bouquet on his birthday.

The extravagant thing is delivered to his classroom first thing in class on the morning of September 6. 

Akiomi-sensei had attempted to block the delivery man from entering the classroom but the man was persistent. "I can't get paid unless I deliver this to its intended recipient, sir. Is there a Hasumi Keito-san here?" and all eyes turned to the boy in question. 

Keito frowned. "Yes that's me," and Akiomi-sensei retreated to his seat, sensing that it would be far quicker to just let Keito accept this delivery. 

The delivery man placed a large bouquet into Keito's hands and the card on the display read, in elegant calligraphy: _Happy Birthday, Beloved Keito._

"That's enough now," Akiomi sensei said, glaring at the delivery man who quickly left. 

"All of you, settle down now."

Keito turned the card around and found no other message.

"I don't know who sent this," he said to no one in particular. 

"How romantic!" Morisawa cooed from behind him and that interrupted the spell that the bouquet's arrival had casted on everyone. 

"Wow Hasumi-kun, a confession bouquet!" Hakaze added, whistling lowly.

"That's a very famous flower shop," Sena said, leaning over to peer at the card, "they have a master calligrapher hand-write all of the cards".

There went trying to decipher the sender's handwriting, Keito thought. 

An amused giggle interrupted his thoughts. Ah, Keito thought, preparing himself for the worst. 

"Who would send you such a beautiful present on your birthday?" Eichi said sweetly. "This must be the most romantic thing that's happened to you all year." 

Keito glared at him. 

"That's none of your business, Eichi!" 

Eichi pouted. "Well excuse me for being curious about your love life. You're always so serious, Keito, it's a wonder anyone thinks they can have a chance with you."

Keito was taken aback at the thought. It's true he did not often entertain thoughts of romance, what with school, his unit activities, his club activities, and his duties as Student Council Vice President taking up most of his time. Any free time he had was spent making sure Eichi didn't push himself into an early grave! 

But to think that he was so unapproachable that no one would want to date him...the thought made Keito just a bit sad. 

"Well someone clearly thinks they have a chance, if they sent Keito-san such an expensive gift," Mikejima pointed out. 

"They're very beautiful flowers," Itsuki added. "Your admirer has excellent taste." 

Keito jumped a little. He had forgotten they were still in class. 

"Ahem," Akiomi-sensei coughs and class resumes without issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued. 
> 
> Gee, I wonder who sent the bouquet.
> 
> Find me on twitter @hatorisomas.


End file.
